Victor Borkowski (Earth-616)
| Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Grace Cathedral; Graymalkin Industries, San Francisco, California; Danger Cave; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Fairbury, Illinois | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 129 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = No Hair | Hair2 = Formerly brown | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Green skin, spiked carapace instead of hair, and large reptilian right arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Currently in high school level classes | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Fairbury, Illinois | Creators = Nunzio DeFilippis; Christina Weir; Carlo Barberi | First = New Mutants Vol 2 #2 | Quote = Uh, hello. Gay? | Speaker = Anole | HistoryText= Origin Victor was born and raised in Fairbury, Illinois, he lived a normal life despite his reptilian features, a result of his being a Mutant. The close-knit community accepted the boy for who he was until anti-mutant sentiment began to spread. For his own safety, his parents sent him to the Xavier Institute where he quickly excelled academically. Academy X & Alpha Squadron When the adviser system was set up at the Xavier Institute, Victor chose originally chose Wolverine, but quickly realized that was not a good fit and then switched to Karma as his adviser. However, during the formation of training squads throughout the school, he was reassigned to Northstar's Alpha Squadron. At first, he was quite friendly with Hellion and the other Hellions, but he became closer to his teammates. He was especially close to Northstar and was deeply affected by his death. (He, like most of the students, was unaware of Northstar's resurrection until Northstar was sent by Serafina to kill the X-Men). Victor is gay, and Northstar helped him to come to terms with his sexuality. When Northstar attacked the Institute, Anole found him and was able to temporarily snap him out of the mind control set in place by the Children of the Vault. However, Victor's joy at seeing his former mentor was short-lived, as Jean-Paul returned to his mind-controlled status and viciously beat him. Decimation Anole was one of only 27 students at the Institute who didn't lose his mutant powers in the event known as M-Day. The squad system was dissolved, and the remaining students were merged into one group. Shortly afterwards, Emma Frost set up an all-out brawl amongst the remaining students to determine who would become the team of X-Men trainees; Victor was not selected, yet still resided and trained at the Institute. with his brand new reptilian arm]] Quest for Magik Victor was seen with many of the other students and Rockslide telling scary stories. Santo later outed Victor as gay to some of the other students, though Loa (a fellow member of Alpha Squadron) was already aware and said that everyone knew. Later, all the students started listening to a tale Blindfold was making up for them. Soon they realized that her story wasn't make-believe, and she apologized just before the group was sucked down into the dimension of Limbo. They were attacked by a large group of demons, and Victor argued with Rockslide, saying that he was supposed to lead them, since he was a "New X-Man". When Rockslide was mysteriously shattered, Victor attempted to take charge, rallying the students around the defenseless Blindfold, only to have his right arm severed at the shoulder by a demon. He wondered why he wasn't dead from losing too much blood and why it didn't hurt. Anole now had a huge reptilian arm that replaced the one he had lost. It seemed his mutation also endowed him with the ability to recover limbs, though they emerged as more completely mutated/reptilian versions of the originals. The arm itself was spiky, resembling his scalp, with razor sharp claws and appeared to be immensely powerful. After defeating Belasco, Anole and Pixie were made members of the New X-Men squad on recommendation of Rockslide, who threatened to quit if they weren't appointed. Victor was later seen playing pool while Rockslide and X-23 tried to convince him to cut off his other arm. When he refused Rockslide called him a sissy. Anole got offended and pushed him out the window while Rockslide proclaimed, "I swear I didn't know! Don't be so sensitive!" After Rockslide refused to blow himself up Anole called him a sissy to get him to do it. He then offered to try and blow up Santo himself. base]] Messiah Complex When Professor Xavier detected the first mutant birth since M-Day, the X-Men went to it's birthplace to protect it. They found the town destroyed by the Purifiers, who abhor the child as the anti-Christ prophesied by Nimrod/the late Reverend William Stryker and sought to kill the baby. Upon discovery that the child was not dead, but missing, the X-Men divided into teams to search for it. Some of the New X-Men and Armor decided to launch a pre-emptive strike against the Purifers to see if they had the baby, as well as to seek revenge for their murdered classmates. Anole snuck into the base using his camouflage powers and while he checked the Purifers' computers, Rictor, who was undercover, confronted him. They were ambushed by the Reavers, who mortally wounded Hellion in the fight. Pixie managed to teleport the team out and they were spread between Washington and the Institute. It's currently unknown if he suffered any injuries. Divided We Stand After Cylops had disbanded the X-Men as well as the school, Victor received a warm welcome from the citizens of his hometown, stating "The town practically threw me a parade." Northstar, contacted by Cyclops, found Anole, who went into hiding after he accidentally attacked his own father. Northstar discovered Anole on a tree limb beside a tree house, the teenager not too happy to see his former mentor. At first, Jean-Paul made jokes, thinking Victor was having a problem with fitting in, as both a mutant and as a gay teen. Victor explained that his town accepted him for who he was - his problems came from Northstar, along with the other X-Men, for stealing the New X-Men's innocence. He told Northstar that they should have been playing video games and going on dates, "...not fighting the Devil!" Victor placed a lizard-like stuffed animal at the base of the tree with a note reading "Mom and Dad. I'm sorry and I love you. Victor." He told Northstar that his parents would look for him at the tree house first once they began searching for him, and he called the tree house his own X-Mansion. Just before Anole departed, he elbowed Jean-Paul in the face - similar to how Northstar attacked him in the past - and told him to tell all of the former X-Men not to come looking for him. Young X-Men, Manifest Destiny, & Secret Invasion Despite telling off Northstar, Victor accepted Dani Moonstar's offer to joined the Young X-Men and move to San Francisco. Soon after arriving in San Francisco, Anole assisted Jonas Graymalkin, another member of the new Young X-Men team, with coming to terms with his sexuality, which had led him to being almost killed and buried by his bigoted father for nearly 200 years. [[Comics:X-Men: Manifest Destiny Vol 1 3|''X-Men: Manifest Destiny'' #3: Abomination]] Anole and Graymalkin formed a close friendship, and Anole took on some responsibility for taking care of Graymalkin. With the Young X-Men, Anole battled Krakoa and defeated of the Y-Men. Anole was an instrumental member of the X-Men in combating the Skrull invasion of Earth by using his ability to camouflage. During the initial invasion, he and the Stepford Cuckoos helped evacuate the San Francisco General Hospital and later helped take intel photos of the Skrull ships. Utopia & Nation X Anole was with Beast and others during the Proposition X rallies which led to the San Francisco mutant riots. He was with the X-Men against the Dark Avengers and the Dark X-Men. During the final battle, he was shot in the abdomen with one of Hawkeye's arrows. He and Graymalkin were the ones to raise the X-Flag on Utopia. On Utopia, Anole, Loa and Rockslide went looking for help, claiming that a ghost had kidnapped Mercury. Cyclops claimed that the X-Men were too busy to deal with it because of trade negotiations. Magneto stepped up and told them he would investigate, since negotiations were never his strong suit. He took the three kids into the sub-levels. The kids were not sure if they should trust him, which seemed founded when he allowed Sentinels to attack them. He eventually took the sentinels out. When they found Mercury, they also found a recording that Magneto had set up in the case of his death. Magneto sent all the kids away. The recording said that mutants could never live in coexistence with man, and needed a place for themselves. Magneto smiled and turned off the machine. When the kids asked what it was, Magneto said it was just an old ghost, and that he gave it what it wanted. Anole, Rockslide, Dust, Trance and Loa visited the mainland to see Jubilee. Jubilee was uncertain about going to the island, since she was no longer a mutant. The kids were extremely happy to see her. Rockslide said the Anole had a crush on her. Then Surge appeared and started arguing with Jubilee and told her she should not be there. Jubilee realized that she wass still a mutant on the inside, even if she did not have powers, and showed this to Surge. Surge and the other kids left, and Surge offered her to join them, but Jubilee declined. Jubilee then finished the letter to give to Wolverine and left the docks.[[Comics:Nation X Vol 1 2|''Nation X'' #2: Wish You Were Here]] Anole and the younger X-Men were shown with Cannonball in Utoptia teaching them how to plant their own food, to which Anole said to Cannonball that they were wasting their time and that they could just buy their food from the store. Anole looked at Magik expecting her to agree with him, however she didn't respond and instead teleported him to Limbo for five days without food or water. Eventually she returned with water for him. Anole told her that he had learned his lesson and that without planting their own food, the mutant race could starve to death, but Magik responded that she did not intend to teach him a lesson, she had sent him to limbo because she was sick of looking at him. Magik teleported them both back to Utopia where Anole resumed his work in farming.[[Comics:Nation X Vol 1 3|''Nation X'' #3: Big Boy Pants]] Pixie Strikes Back When Pixie, Armor, X-23, Mercury, and Blindfold went missing, Anole and Rockslide went in search of them. They found Blindfold alone in the girls washroom. Rockslide accidentally broke the door down. Anole and Santo talked to Ruth, but found out nothing. They took Ruth to see Emma. Together with Emma, Rockslide, Nightcrawler and Psylocke, Anole was able to help save Pixie, Armor, X-23 and Mercury from Saturnine. Second Coming: Hellbound After the return of the Mutant Messiah and during Bastion's Nimrod attacks of San Fransisco, Anole was sent to Limbo on a mission to rescue Illyana. Anole had to convince Pixie that rescuing Magik was the right thing to do, and promised he'd go to Limbo with her. Along with Cannonball, Northstar, Dazzler, Gambit, Trance and Pixie, Anole went to Limbo and saved Magik. Collision and To Protect and Serve After the returning from Limbo and the defeat of Bastion, Anole accompanied Indra, Rogue, Magneto and Loa to Mumbai, India when the Gavaskar family calls Indra back home. While there Anole helped defeat the Children of the Vault and save Mumbai from destruction. In the wake of Nimrod Sentinels and Vampires attacking and with the dawning of a brighter age, Rockslide was able to convince Anole to patrol the streets of San Fransisco at night as masked crime fighters. Anole and Rockslide were successful in keeping their identities secret (commonly being confused for a Moon Knight Skrull and The Thing in a Jason Vorrhees-esque hockey mask) until their crime fighting activity caught the attention of Mister Negative who promptly send the Serpent Society out to assassinate them.[[X-Men: To Serve and Protect Vol 1|''X-Men: To Serve and Protect:'' #1-4: X-Dudes]] | Powers = Anole is a mutant with a reptilian-like physiology including: * Spiked Carapace Scalp and Scaly Skin * Enhanced Agility * Long Elastic Prehensile Tongue: incredibly long tongue (apparently longer than his own body length) which he is capable of rapidly and abruptly extending out of the mouth. The tongue has a sticky tip on the end, which serves to catch anything that he would otherwise never be able to reach. * Wallcrawling: Similar to Spider-Man, Anole can climb vertically up walls and hang from ceilings. * Camouflage: Anole can completely blend in with his surroundings. * Reptilian Regenerative properties: After having his right arm amputated, Anole grew a larger scalier arm in its place. | Abilities = Skilled Team Leader, Talented Actor. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Anole has had a very "on again, off again" role in the X-titles. During his first appearances in New Mutants Vol 2, he was mostly a second string character. When title change to New X-Men: Academy X, Vic was pushed a bit further into the background. Following M-Day, the Academy X suffix was dropped and Anole along with Pixie joined the main cast. In the wake of the Messiah Complex and Manifest Destiny, the Young X-Men were organized with Anole as a main character once again. Anole is not currently on the primary roster for any on-going titles, but he has shown up as a prominent character in many limited series including Divided We Stand, Nation X, Cloak and Dagger, Pixie Strikes Back, Second Coming: Hellbound, the Collision story arc of X-Men: Legacy and X-Men: To Serve and Protect. * Anole seems friendly with most of his classmates, but is especially close friends with Rockslide and Graymalkin. Anole is also close with Pixie because of their experience in Limbo, and with former Alpha Squadron teammates Loa and Indra. * It seems that Anole is be somewhat infatuated with the Young Avengers. He seems to know a lot about them and even threaten to join them. This may be because as a gay teen superhero, Anole feelings a sense of comradery with Hulkling and Wiccan. | Trivia = * In the New X-Men: Yearbook Special it's listed he likes theater, Frisbee and basketball and dislikes traditions and bad action movies. He was voted Best Actor by the student body. Victor's chosen foreign language is French. * Anole was supposed to commit suicide in a jettisoned New Mutants storyline. Writers have had a hard time trying to figure out what to do with him since then, despite him having become one of their (and many fans') favorites. * It was clearly implied through dialogue that Victor is gay, and his sexual orientation was confirmed by the writers online and was recently reaffirmed in X-Men: The 198 Files, and Cloak and Dagger #1. * One reason why he may not have taken the name "Chameleon" is because there is a Spider-Man villain of the same name. | Links = * Wikipedia: Anole }} hu:Victor Borkowski (616) Category:198 Mutants Category:Alpha Squadron Category:Gay Characters Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Wallcrawling Category:Scaly Skin Category:Camouflage Category:New X-Men members Category:X-Men members Category:Young X-Men members Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Utopians Category:Reptilian Form Category:Students